johnnyotgsfandomcom-20200214-history
Street Fighter 30th Anniversary Collection
Summary Street Fighter 30th Anniversary Collection is a collection of Capcom's famous TFG series. Story Relive the adventures of wandering warrior Ryu as he tests his skills against other of the world's strongest fighters. Game Modes Arcade Mode Choose a game of your liking and play it in this mode Training Mode Test your skills and improve yourself (just like Ryu) in this mode. Gallery View many pieces of Street Fighter artwork in this mode. Options Change some aspects of the game in this mode. Johnny's Review General Thoughts Much like Megaman, I am also a fan of Street Fighter. So, I also played this collection of games. Here is my review. Graphics The graphics in this game varies, depending on what Street Fighter game you are currently playing. Just to let everybody know that all of the games in this collection are the original arcade versions, not the home console versions. So because of this you will see the full version of their graphics and not the shortened or compressed versions that you may find on a home console version (which is a plus for some). '''Grade: '''A+ Music If you like classical Street Fighter music, than you will definitely be satisfied with these collection of games especially through Street Fighter 2 through Street Fighter Alpha 3, the Street Fighter 3 games have some kind of upbeat jazz music (which is actually a minus for me). But the tracks are great to listen to. Too bad there's no music player like in Megaman Legacy Collection. '''Grade: '''B+ Sounds/Voice The sounds are also great for the nostalgic player. The sounds of hits and how the fighters prepair for the special moves are absolutely fantastic, every game has great sounds. Voices are hit n' miss, now not every game is going to have a lot of VAs, but again depending on what game you're playing in this collection, the original Street Fighter game has a warped announcer voice who can barely speak english, but if you're palying some of the later games, the VAs do get better. '''Grade: '''B- Gameplay/Controls Again the gameplay depends on which game you're playing, but most of the gameplay is pretty much the same in every game in save some features which differentiates them from the others. The first few games will feature the old school Street Fighter style of gameplay, but with Super Street Fighter 2 Turbo onwards, you will also use Super Combos, counter moves and even move cancel features as well. Because these SF games are the arcade versions, they can be quite challenging even on the easiest difficulty. The controls are pretty much the same in every game too, that is except the original Street Fighter game which has plagued by horrendous gameplay, you would be either very skilled or very lucky to pull of even one of either Ryu or Ken's special moves. But with the rest of the versions, the controls are very responsive and very good, though you may have to deal with slightly looser controls in the Street Fighter Alpha games, but it's not much of a problem. '''Grade: '''A Replay Value Apart from the 15 SF games to choose from, you can also view artwork from each of the games, and they are available to you from the get-go, no need to unlock them. This may or may not be a good thing, especially those who like to unlock extra content. But nevertheless, they are good tidbits to have in this game. '''Grade: '''B+ Final Thoughts Very much like Megaman Legacy Collection, Street Fighter 30th Anniversary Collection is for the old school and nostalgic gamers who like to play old games. But not so much for those who like something new. But I would personally have to say that this is something not to be missed, something that should get at least one go-round, even for modern gamers. '''Overall Grade: '''B+